Yamis first time the series
by YamiSeirei
Summary: Summery: Yugi is bored one day and decides it would be fun to take Yami swimming – trouble is, last time Yami went swimming was 5000 years ago US version in the Nile….. other 'Yami's first time' chapters to come, hint of shonan ai
1. Yami's first time Swimming

Disclaimer: me no own anything NOT FAIR WAAAAAAAAA! (Runs off crying floods of tears)

Yami's first time…

Summery: Yugi is bored one day and decides it would be fun to take Yami swimming – trouble is, last time Yami went swimming was 5000 years ago (US version) in the Nile…..

Yugi flipped through the latest edition of Duel Monsters World, which was the monthly magazine that arrived at the Kame Game shop showing all the new cards that were out and where tournaments were being held etc. he usually buried himself in it for a couple of hours curled up in Yami's lap so the ancient pharaoh could also read. But today Yugi was feeling restless. He wanted to do something but he couldn't decide what to do (Don't you hate days like that?) Then he hit on it, swimming.

"Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you fancy going swimming?"

Yami imagined a nice river and a naked aibou splashing him playfully because the last time he had done any swimming was in the Nile and he of course wore no clothes when swimming as it served to bathe him too. He had taken normal baths but sometimes he liked to feel the cool softly flowing water of the Nile and to be in a river swimming with his aibou sounded like a perfect afternoon's entertainment to him.

"I'd like that very much aibou. Where do we go swimming?"

"The public baths."

"P-public baths? Aibou I'm not sure you should bathe and swim in public…"

"Why not? It's fun and you get to dive and slide."

"But won't people stare?"

"Stare? At what?"

"Well you know…" Yami nodded in the direction of Yugi's crotch and Yugi giggled at the concerned look on yami's face.

"Well it's not like I'll be naked or anything Yami." He giggled before going to a draw and pulling out what looked to Yami like normal underwear. "I wear these. Hang on you'll need some too." He dug around for a few minutes before producing another pair of the look-alike underwear and held them up for Yami's inspection. Yami frowned.

"They look a little tight aibou, are you sure about this?"

"Course I'm sure don't be a scaredy pharaoh." He teased and Yami rose to the challenge.

"You win, let's go." He said and got up from the bed snatching the 'underwear' out of Yugi's hand and grabbing his leather jacket. Yugi grabbed the towels and a bag and they left shouting to Jii-chan that they were going swimming and would be back later.

They arrived at the baths and paid. Yugi led the way to the changing rooms and they grabbed a large cubicle for the two of them. They undressed and although Yami was tempted to pounce on Yugi and ravish him then and there but he resisted, his nerves playing a big part in his ability to resist the gorgeous body that was presenting itself to him.

Soon they were ready. Yami had squeezed into the 'underwear' which Yugi informed him were called trunks and they were ready. They got a locker and Yugi led Yami to where screams could be heard.

Yami was getting more nervous and shivered as he went through the footbath as the water was cold. Then he was into the main pool area and he stood for a moment surveying the scene before him.

There was a large pool, which looked deep at one end and very shallow at the other. In fact the water ran up to a beach type area where small children could play safely. The screams were not those of fear Yami discovered but of excitement. Yugi grabbed Yami's arm and tugged on it pointing excitedly at a set of steps.

"The best way to get wet is on the slide! Come on Yami!"

"Erm slide aibou?" said Yami looking fearful. He had seen slides in playgrounds but they were only small. By the looks of those stairs, this was a very big slide. "I'm not sure, maybe I'll stick to that shallow bit over there." He said hoping his little light would catch on to the fact he did not want to try the slide just yet.

Yugi grinned knowing Yami was scared and leaning over he whispered to his dark.

"Scaredy pharaoh!"

That did it for Yami, he was not a scaredy pharaoh!

"Right come on aibou, I am not afraid to ride this slide." He said with more bravado than he was actually feeling and began to stride towards the stairs.

Half-way up he lost his nerve a little and wondered what in Ra's name was he thinking? He also began to wonder what his friends back in Egypt would have thought of their great pharaoh dressed in too-tight trunks about to look very undignified going down a slide! He decided it was best not to think about anything but just to concentrate on getting through the next ten minutes or so.

They were now at the top and Yami could see the top of the slide looming in front of him. He watched the person in front go down and into the blackness ahead. He began to break out in a cold sweat as the slide attendant nodded for him to step up and get ready.

Yami looked at the dark hole in front of him and gingerly stepped up to where the rushing water came from either side to keep the slide nice and wet.

"Aibou, I don't know about this." Yami said beginning to look very fearful.

"Sit down Yami, it's fine honest." Yugi urged and Yami sat down carefully in between the jets of water.

"Aibou I…..AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AIBOUUUUUUU!" Yami screamed as he found himself suddenly pushed down the slide by Yugi who had figured if he didn't give the pharaoh a helping hand, he would never go down.

To Yami, the dark tunnel seemed to go on forever as the wind whistled past his ears and the water sprayed round him. Quite suddenly, he shot out of the end of the slide and into a small pool, which was set apart from the main one.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Thank Ra that was over, he wasn't going to do that again in a hurry no matter how much his aibou begged!

A few seconds after Yami had exited the pool, Yugi shot out of the end of the slide and splashed into the little pool. He came up grinning at the look on Yami's face.

"Aww Yami don't be mad, at least you proved you weren't too scared."

"Well what choice did I have? You wouldn't have gone down without a helping hand so I thought I'd lend you mine." Yugi was grinning mischeviously at the disgruntled former pharaoh.

"Come on Yami let's go in the main pool." Said Yugi feeling a little sorry for Yami who was still shaking slightly from his experience on the slide. Yami nodded gratefully and joined Yugi in the pool where they were soon splashing each other and having races up and down the pool.

"Hey Aibou this is fun." Said Yami grinning for the first time since entering the swimming pool.

"Yeah." Said Yugi swimming up to Yami and splashing in the face making his dark cough and splutter.

"Aibou! Now you're for it!" Yami said and dived at his light who dodged and Yami fell into the water with a large splash. Yugi giggled as the ancient pharaoh surfaced also laughing.

Suddenly a light started to flash on one wall and a siren sounded. A voice came over the loudspeaker asking everyone to move to the shallow end of the pool.

"What's going on Aibou?" Yami asked looking worried.

"They're switching the wave machine on." Yugi giggled "you'll like this Yami." He said

"W-wave machine?" stammered Yami, "What does that do?"

"Makes waves like the sea, it's fun honest." Yugi assured him but Yami still looked doubtful. "Here they come." He said and pointed down the pool to where several large waves were heading their way.

Now we all know the strongest part of a wave is when it's just breaking and that is just where the ancient pharaoh was standing when the first wave hit him. With a squeak he fell over and landed hard on his rear.

"Ow!" he said when he came up for air but he hardly had time to breathe before another wave battered him and pushed him back in the pool.

Yugi was bent over double in laughter at Yami who was floundering in the water as wave after wave washed over him rolling him round in the water and tossing him around.

"Aibou!…..help!" he gasped as another wave engulfed him. Yugi stopped laughing and went to help Yami stand up who did so looking slightly embarrassed at being so undignified as to be overpowered by a few small waves.

"Do you want to leave Yami?" asked Yugi looking a little disappointed that Yami wasn't enjoying himself as much as he'd hoped he would. The wave machine had stopped and the waves all died down. Yami looked round the pool to see people splashing and having fun again and decided that it maybe wasn't so bad after all.

"No it's alright Aibou, I don't mind staying if you really want to." Yugi's face lit up happily.

"Really? You mean that?"

"Hai, now I know when that wave thing will start again by the warnings, I'll get out of the pool before it starts."

Yugi giggled.

"You did look funny Aibou, I wonder what your friends in ancient Egypt would have said?" Yami chuckled.

"Probably dashed in to rescue their poor pharaoh from the evil waves." He said and the two of them laughed.

They spent the last half an hour thoroughly enjoying themselves in the pool before finally getting out and changing.

When they got home, Yugi made them something to eat before the two of them curled up on the sofa to watch the movie that they had hired.

Yami: Aibou, I am NOT going swimming again

Yugi: Awww I thought you enjoyed it in the end!

Yami: Well yes I did but that's no excuse for making me look undignified when the waves started!

Yugi: (giggling) but it was so funny.

Yami: Was not! Former pharaohs do not look undignified (strikes a pose)

Bakura/Ryou/Malik/Marik: baka pharaoh!

Yami Seirei: Leave him alone poor Yami!

Yami: What do you mean 'poor Yami?' you're the author who did this to me!

Yami Seirei: ah yes I'm sorry about that I just like to make people smile.

Yami: Like you did over my clothes in Egypt? Hai very amusing I didn't think.

Everyone: (laughing) hai it was funny! (Sees Sennen eye appear on Yami's forehead) RUUNNNNNN!

(Everyone scarpers as Yami gives chase roaring at the unfairness of it all)

Yugi: (from his hiding place) Psst please review this, Yami Seirei is considering another one of these entitled 'Yami's first time ice skating' so please review if you want to read it.

Yami: Please no more of these torturous fanfics!

Yami Seirei: hee hee hee hee……


	2. Yami's first time Ice Skating

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so lawyers can bog off!

This chapter in the series is dedicated to Alliance THE for giving me such a great selection of reviews that I had great time reading. I hope Yami Adrian has calmed down -–my yami (YamiKITG) gets high on sweets also and we come up with our best ideas for funny fics when she is hehe.

Yami's First Time – Ice Skating

Summery - Soon after the swimming pool incident, Yugi decides he wants to go ice skating and drags Yami along for the ride. How will the ancient pharaoh cope with ice? Seeing as he never seen so much as a frost in Egypt let alone a huge rink of solid ice!

Yugi and Yami were eating breakfast about a month after what they had called the 'Swimming pool incident'. Even though Yami had actually enjoyed it in the end, Yugi hadn't asked him if he wanted to go again knowing that Yami really didn't want to face the waves and the black hole of a slide again. The memory of it did still make Yugi grin but only to himself as Yami was still embarrassed by the whole thing and seeing Yugi smile over it would make him feel bad and Yugi didn't want that.

"Yami what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know Aibou, what do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go ice skating?"

"Nani? What is ice skating?"

"Well ice is frozen water and if you wear special boots with a metal runner on it and you slide over the ice. It's fun." Said Yugi grinning happily. He had been ice skating many times and was quite good at it. He also loved the feel of the wind rushing past him as he zoomed round the rink.

"Aibou I'm not sure, the swimming pool incident is still fresh in my mind."

"Well I can promise you Yami that there is nothing scary at the ice rink, it's just frozen water to skate around on, like this."

He went to the fridge and got a tray of ice cubes out of the ice compartment. Knocking oiut a couple into a glass, he took them back to the table and showed Yami.

"See? It's ice like we have in our drinks."

"Ah I see and you slide round on this stuff?" Yami was looking slightly less worried now and eventually he grinned at his little light.

"Alright Aibou, I'm game, let's go."

"Yayyy!" cheered Yugi and dashed off to find some thick socks to protect his and Yami's ankles from the boots.

Soon after, they were on their way and Yugi practically skipped along the path while Yami walked more sedately after all he was once the King of Egypt and skipping was not the thing to do.

They arrived at the ice rink and paid. Yugi led Yami to the place where they hired their boots and then through another door to the actual rink area.

Yami stared as they went through the door at the sight before him. There was a large oval arena that was covered in white ice. Yami watched as the people on it rushed round at frightening speed. He gulped as they sped past him wondering how on earth he was going to do that.

"Yami? Are you alright?" Yugi approached his dark with concern on his innocent face. Yami didn't answer, as he was too busy staring at the skaters.

"Hellooooo?" Yami called and waved his hand in front of Yami's face.

"Hmm? You say something Aibou?" Yami looked at his light in surprise.

"I said are you alright?"

"Uh, yes I think so I'm just not sure I can do that." Yami said pointing to the skaters on the ice." Yugi giggled.

"I wouldn't worry about being like that Yami, they have been skating for years and are used to it. You can hold onto the barrier if you are worried, or me." He added grinning at his dark. Yami grinned back.

"I'd rather hold onto you Aibou." he said giving his light a wink and making Yugi blush.

"Like you were this morning Yami? I seem to remember you gripping me very tightly in bed."

Yami recalled their lovemaking that morning. He had woken to Yugi pleasuring him with his talented mouth and Yami had entwined his fingers into Yugi's hair as he groaned in ecstasy. It had not taken long for Yami's release to happen and Yugi had eagerly swallowed all his dark had offered.

He came back to the present with a jolt as Yugi pulled him to a seat where they sat down and put on their skates.

Yami stood when he had his on and wobbled a bit.

"Whoa these feel weird." He said and eyed up the rink worriedly. How was he expected to be able to move on it and stay upright?

"Don't worry Yami you'll be fine." Grinned Yugi and let Yami to the entrance to the rink.

"Come on." He said stepping on the ice and skating a little way off. Yami looked at the ice. It was white and cold and slippery. Gingerly he set one foot on it and felt it sliding away from him, quickly he lifted it off again and shook his head.

"Aibou I don't think I can do this." He said looking as if he was about to dash back to the chairs and change into nice normal stable shoes again and exit the rink fast.

"Aww come on Yami it's easy really." Yugi weedled. "Come on you can hold onto the barrier and go round like that till you're used to it."

"Well alright Aibou if you're sure." Said Yami looking as if he didn't believe a word of it. Gingerly he stepped onto the ice holding onto the barrier with an iron grip. His feet slid and slipped on the ice but somehow he managed to stay upright until he was fully on the ice and standing with at least some form of dignity. The only give away as to how fearful he was, was his knuckles which were pure white as he gripped the barrier.

"Take my hand Yami come on." Yugi encouraged his dark, who was holding onto the barrier still as if his life depended on it. Slowly Yami removed one hand from the barrier and held it out to Yugi who took it and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The touch comforted Yami who was feeling very unsteady on his feet.

Eventually he was standing straight and gripping onto Yugi's hand with one hand and the barrier with the other.

"Now let go of the barrier Yami and I'll show you how to move."

"Um well I don't want to let go yet, I don't feel very safe Aibou." Said Yami feeling his feet moving slightly on the ice and wobbling a little.

"Hey come on you'll be fine." Yugi said and moved forwards very slightly. "Try and keep your weight over the front of the skate and don't lean back or you will fall over."

Yami leaned forwards slightly and Yugi pulled him along a little way. His skates moved across the ice as he did and he used the barrier to support him. Then his feet started to move faster than him and shot out suddenly from underneath him.

Down went the ancient pharaoh onto his rear with a grunt as he made contact with the ice.

"Ow." He said as Yugi laughed at the sight of his dark sprawled on the freezing ice. He helped him up and Yami gripped the barrier again.

"You go skate round Yugi, I'll just wait here for you." He said thinking that he would rather just stay put where he was than risk falling on his butt again.

"Alright Yami I'll go round once and come back for you okay?" Yugi said and Yami nodded. Yugi skated off at high speed and Yami stood gripping the barrier and wondering if he would ever pluck up the courage to let go.

No time at all had passed before Yugi was back grinning at the poor ex pharaoh.

"Come on Yami." He pleaded. "I can't enjoy this if you're not."

"Aibou I'm sorry." Said Yami feeling awful "I just don't think I'm cut out for this ice skating thing."

"Well pull yourself along using the barrier." Yugi encouraged and Yami not wanting to spoil Yugi's fun, nodded slowly.

Very gingerly Yami began to pull himself along using the barrier and allowing his skates to run along the ice. He got all the way round the first bend and to the other side of the rink all the time gaining confidence.

'This isn't all that bad.' He said to himself and started to go a little faster.

"Will you be okay for a while Yami?" Yugi asked itching to go round the rink a few times.

"Sure Aibou, I think I'm getting the hang of this now." Said Yami looking very pleased with himself. Yugi grinned and skated off happily confident that Yami would be okay at least for five minutes.

How wrong he was…

"AIBOU HELLPPPPPP!" came a sudden scream which drowned out the music that was playing.

'Oh no.' muttered Yugi and skated over at speed to where he could see a tri-colored head. It looked a lot lower than everyone else's head.

Yugi couldn't help himself when he saw the predicament that Yami was in, he giggled.

Somehow Yami had got himself into the situation where one skate had gone one way and one skate had gone the other and he was currently hanging onto the barrier with both hands for dear life while his legs were doing the splits.

Every time Yami tried to get one leg up it just slipped away from him.

"Aibou help me please." Begged the poor former pharaoh who at the moment looked about as un-pharaoh like as he could get.

Yugi giggles continued as he skated up and helped Yami to stand up straight.

"Sorry Yami." He said when he finally stopped. "You looked so funny."

"Humph." Yami sniffed annoyed that he had lost control. "I don't think I am cut out to be an ice skater."

"Of course you are Yami, you think I never fell over when I first started?"

"You did?" Yami looked surprised.

"Well of course I did! More times than I cared to count. The trick is to not be scared of falling over and when you do just get up and carry on. Now try again."

Yami imagined his sore butt later and was about to shake his head when he looked into Yugi's eyes and his resolve melted. How could he resist those huge innocent eyes? Yami sighed.

"Okay Aibou, I'll try." He said and allowed Yugi to take his hand.

"Now remember what I said about keeping the weight over the front of your skate?" Yami nodded and prepared himself to try again.

With one hand on the barrier and the other in Yugi's, they began to move. Yami concentrated on keeping his weight over the front of the skate and found he could move along the ice without his feet going everywhere.

"Hey this is fun Aibou" he smiled and his concentration was lost. Down he went on the ice pulling Yugi down with him. They landed in a heap on the ice and both of them burst out laughing. When they stopped Yugi got up and helped Yami up again.

"Ready to go again?" Yugi asked hoping Yami wasn't afraid any more.

"Of course." He smiled and held out his hand.

One hour later Yami had plucked up the courage to let go of the barrier and he and Yugi were skating round the rink at a steady pace. On reflection Yami thought to himself that he was having a great time in spite of falling over and looking undignified. He would definitely do ice skating again.

They came off the ice when the session was over and changed into their own shoes.

"Well did you have fun in the end Yami?" Yugi asked his dark as they left the building.

"I did aibou and I would come again."

"You would?" Yugi said happily "Yayy!" he cheered and hugged his dark. "What do you want to do when we get home?"

Yami thought for a moment and then whispered something into his aibou's ear making Yugi turn bright red.

"Yami! You are positively evil!" he exclaimed.

"Well I _am _a yami." He said grinning.

"Tonight my yami, I am all yours." Yugi grinned and the two of them walked home.

Owari.

Yami Seirei: Well owari for this chapter of the series anyway! I am working on some other ideas like 'Yami's first time cooking' or 'Yami's first time…  Okay I am looking for suggestions for more in this series. If you suggest one and I use it I will dedicate it to you.

This one wasn't as funny as the swimming one but at least Yami likes ice skating!


	3. Yami's first time gardening

Disclaimer: I don't own it blah blah 

This chapter dedicated to Alliance THE because he and his yami came up with a great long list of 'Yami's first time' scenarios. This should be good for about 14 more chapters hehe and I'm having great fun writing them!

Chapter 3 Yami's first time – gardening

Yugi and Yami had gone ice skating a few times since that first time and now Yami was quite good at it and they both had a great time. Yami was able to skate round quite fast now and he was feeling very chuffed with himself.

"Aibou do you fancy going ice skating again today?" Yami asked his light as they ate breakfast.

"Oh Yami I'm sorry I can't today I promised I'd go and pick up some items from a friend of Jii-chan's who lives out of town. Do you want to come?"

Yami thought about it, he had really wanted to go skating today but on the other hand he didn't fancy a trip out of town.

"I think I'll stay here aibou, I'll watch TV or something."

"Okay Yami if you're sure."

"I'm sure." He said beginning to look forwards to a day lounging around looking for programs on Egypt to watch.

Half an hour later Yugi left the house on his errand and Yami got himself a cold drink and settled down on the sofa to watch TV. He flicked through the channels getting frustrated with the lack of anything to watch.

"Nothing…nothing…nothing…geeze nine hundred channels and nothing to watch!" Yami huffed in annoyance and then nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice came to him loudly.

"What do you think you are doing boy?"

"Yargh!" cried Yami leaping off the sofa in fright. "Jii-chan you scared me!"

"Good, you can't laze around here all day. The garden wants tidying up a bit and the grass wants cutting. I also have to go out and I expect you to have made some progress when I get back."

"But Jii-chan…" He didn't finish as Jii-chan wasn't interested in Yami's excuses.

"No buts you have to live here and eat food and use heating same and Yugi and me." He said "Now go tidy up the garden." And shooed Yami out of the door.

Yami stood outside the back door and looked round the garden. There was a lawned area with some flowerbeds. Unlike a lot of japanese gardens, theirs had quite a lot of plants and such in it. Yami looked at the grass

"How does Jii-chan cut this?" he thought to himself for a moment before vanishing into the kitchen and reappearing with a pair of scissors.

"Now grass lets get you trimmed." He said snipping the scissors in his hand.

Half an hour later…

"Phew this is hard work." Yami said rubbing the sweat off his brow. He looked at his handiwork. He had snipped about a foot square of lawn. "How does Jii-chan do it I wonder? There must be another easier way."

Yami had always been either out with Yugi or watching TV when jii-chan mowed the lawn so he had no idea what was used to cut it.

"Why bother keeping grass anyway?" Yami wondered. "If it grows all the time and has to keep being cut wouldn't it be better with no grass at all?"

Mind made up he started to send the expanse of green growing stuff to the shadow realm.

In no time at all, Yami had cleared all the grass away and was left with very tidy looking brown soil.

"At least soil doesn't grow." He muttered and turned his attention to the flowerbeds, determined to get them looking as good as the lawn did.

"Okay I've heard Jii-chan talking about 'Those pesky weeds' I wonder what they look like?" Yami wondered and went over to one of the flowerbeds. "And what does he use? Oh well I guess they'll have to join the grass in the shadow realm." Yami grinned to himself as he imagined the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl suddenly having grass to cut and weeds to pull. Then he wondered if plants would even grow in the shadow realm. He shrugged 'Oh well they can enjoy it for a while anyway.'

He approached the first bed and looked at the plants. There were some grass like plants and so Yami made them vanish first. There were quite a lot of these and the bed looked considerably emptier when he had finished. Feeling very pleased with himself, Yami tackled the very dead looking plants next. Away they also went emptying the bed even more. Now what he was left with were some plants that had very pretty flowers on them and seemed to be flourishing in the soil. He left these and went onto the next bed. Round the whole garden he went clearing the beds and leaving the very pretty flowers.

When this was accomplished, Yami noticed that the ground was very dry and although he didn't know much about gardening, he did know things needed water to grow. He went to the shed and peered into the gloom. On the floor there was a watering can.

He grabbed it and went into the kitchen where he filled it with water and watered all the plants he had saved. Feeling very pleased with his handiwork, he went back into the house and got himself another cold drink before settling down in front of the TV and resumed flicking through the channels again.

"Nothing…nothing…nothing…geeze not again." He muttered to himself. He continued to flick through the channels until he settled on a music station that he liked.

Yugi returned home happy that his errand had taken less time than he had expected.

"I wonder what Yami has been up to?" He thought as he went to the fridge to get a drink. It was then that he saw the garden…

"YAMI!" He yelled as his jaw hit the floor.

Yami who had been asleep in the sitting room, leapt off the sofa when Yugi yelled at him.

"Whoa..wha..wha..huh?" he mumbled trying to come to. He was suddenly wide awake when a tri-color haired roaring beast came into the room with steam coming out of it's ears. Yami blinked dumbly.

"Yugi?" He said looking at the 'beast' in fear

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YAMI?"

"What do you mean aibou?" Yami said genuinely having no idea what Yugi was on about.

"Don't you 'aibou' me Yami! The garden is ruined and I know you had something to do with it! Jii-chan is going to hit the roof when he sees it!"

Yami thought that Yugi hitting the roof was bad enough and there was no way he wanted to face the wrath of Jii-chan.

"Yugi I am so sorry." He apologised "I thought I was tidying the garden up and I didn't see the point of grass as it has to be cut all the time and the soil looks so much nicer on it's own."

"Yes but Yami, weeds grow on the soil and look bad and when it rains that nice soil becomes mud which is horrible."

"What have I done?" Yami said feeling really awful.

"And while we're on the subject of weeds Yami you do know you sent all the plants away and kept the weeds?"

"But the ones I left were flourishing and the rest were either grass or dead."

"Yami. They were not dead, they were perennial plants. Certain months of the year they die off and then grow again from the base and the grasses were plants too. Weeds do flourish and take over the good plants choking them."

Yami hung his head and suddenly Yugi giggled.

"I can't believe you watered the weeds." He laughed "Oh Yami what am I going to do with you?" Yami realised he was forgiven and because Yugi's laugh was so infectious, he also began to smile and then giggle before finally laughing.

They laughed for a good ten minutes before Yugi got serious again.

"Yami, we're going to have to do something about the garden before Jii-chan gets home or you are going to be in serious trouble."

"But what can we do aibou?"

"Well if we can get some gravel and new plants, we might be able to make it look quite good."

Ring ring ring ring!

Yugi went to get the phone and returned a few minutes later.

"That was Jii-chan, he'll be home tomorrow as the friend he went to visit has asked him to stay which is great because it gives us enough time to sort out that garden."

"Thanks Aibou." Said Yami feeling a bit better and very glad that Jii-chan wouldn't be home till tomorrow. "Where do we get the stuff we need?"

"From the garden center." Yugi said and pulled out his car keys (AN: Yugi learned to drive recently, Yami hasn't dared to learn yet – that'll be a future chapter for this) "Let's go."

Yugi drove them both down to the garden center and they wondered round choosing gravel and various plants. Yami recognised the grasses he had sent to the shadow realm and felt bad again.

"Aibou I'm so sorry about all this." He said and Yugi giggled.

"It's alright really, actually I think it's quite funny now but I don't think Jii-chan will see the funny side if we don't do something about it so lets get on and get home."

They finished their shopping and took their purchases home. As soon as they got home they took everything round to the back and assessed the situation.

"Well we should totally clear the whole garden." Yugi said "Yami will you get rid of the weeds you saved?"

Yami turned red and nodded sending the weeds to the shadow realm. Yugi began to unravel the weeds suppressing membrane and they laid it out.

They both worked hard and at the end of the day they had spread out the gravel that they had bought.

Exhausted they went to bed ready to carry on the following morning.

By lunch time the following day, they had completed the garden and stood back to admire their handiwork.

"Looks really good Yami." Yugi said smiling at his dark. "Perhaps you sending everything to the shadow realm wasn't such a bad idea as I think the garden looks better like this. Hope Jii-chan likes it." He finished.

"Hope I like what?" came a voice from behind them and Jii-chan came into view.

"Jii-chan!" Yugi exclaimed "We've been busy doing the garden. Um do you like it?"

Jii-chan prowled round the garden while Yami bit his lip in nervousness. The elder Motou finished his inspection and turned to face the two designers. His face broke into a huge smile.

"I love it!" he said and the two teens cheered glad that they wern't in trouble. "Come on you've both worked hard, I'll take you out for burgers."

"Woo hoo!" they both cheered again and grabbed their coats.

"Where do you want to go?" Jii-chan asked.

"Burger World!" They both chorused.

Owari – for the gardening episode anyway! Look out for 'Yami's first time – cooking' coming soon!

Dark Magician & Dark Magician Girl (wiping their brows): Geeze Yami why did you have to introduce weeds to the shadow realm? They multiply!

Yami: I'm so sorry!

DM & DMG: you better be! You can come do the weeding here.

Yami: Nooooo!

Yugi: Aww don't worry Yami I'll help you.

Yami: Thanks Aibou! hugs him tight you're the best.

Yami Seirei: heh you two are so cute.

YamiKITG: think I'm gonna be sick…..I don't do cute. Yami you'tr supposed to be a yami, y'know dark and evil!

Yugi: Not anymore, he's an angel right Yami?

Yami: Yup! (Sprouts wings and a halo and starts flying around in a white gown playing a harp.)

Yami Seirei & YamiKITG: BLERGH!

Yami Seirei: Too cute even for me!

Yami (Gown etc vanishes with a little 'pop' noise) Ahem sorry girls (Pecks both on their cheeks) x x

Yami Seirei & YamiKITG (Melts into large puddle on the floor) Glub glub.

Yugi: Hey you're mine Yami!

Yami: Ahem sorry Aibou (Pecks him on cheek)

Yugi: Yayyy! Anyway folks, Yami Seirei will continue this series when she has solidified again

Yami Seirei:……


	4. Yami's first time Cooking

Disclaimer: Not mine okay?

Yami: Oh gods what have you in store for me this time?

Yami Seirei: Your first time cooking

Yugi: Uh-oh…

YamiKITG: You expect there to be a cooker when he's done?

Yami Seirei: Ah well you'll have to wait and see now won't you?

Everyone: (Sweatdrop)

Yami's First Time…Cooking

Yami was seated at the kitchen table thinking. Yugi's birthday was coming up the next weekend and although Yami had bought him a present – a very expensive Duel Monsters card he had wanted for a long time – Yami wanted to do something extra for his aibou to show how much he cared about him. But what?

"I know I'll bake him a cake!" Yami said knowing that his aibou loved chocolate cake and one made for him would be extra special.

He knew Yugi was going out the following day and so he would bake it then. Jii-chan was away for a week but had promised to return for Yugi's birthday.

Yami cuddled up to his aibou in bed later on that night happy with himself. It couldn't be that hard to bake a cake surely? He nuzzled into Yugi's sweet smelling hair and fell asleep dreaming of the gorgeous cake he would bake and Yugi's face when he saw it.

The following day was Friday and Yami sent Yugi out for the day telling him not to return until later on that night. Yugi pestered Yami to tell him what his dark was up to but Yami wouldn't say.

"Okay Yami, I'll go spend the day with Jou." Said Yugi and went off quite happily. He suspected Yami was doing something for his birthday but he had no idea what. Oh well he was sure it would be great whatever it was.

Yami got to work as soon as Yugi left. He rummaged around in the cupboards and eventually found an old cookbook. He scoured the pages until he came to a picture of a large and very delicious looking chocolate cake.

"Mmm I bet my aibou will love this one." Yami said to himself and grinned. He looked at the list of ingredients.

"Hmm flour, eggs, butter, cocoa powder, sugar. I wonder if we have all I need and where is the chocolate? It's supposed to be a chocolate cake, well maybe I can add chocolate into it I'm sure that'll be okay."

Feeling happy, Yami started to get out things he thought he might need for this cake. He got out a mixing bowl, wooden spoon, scales and measuring cup.

By now the kitchen was looking in a bit of a mess as Yami had emptied most of the cupboards when he was hunting for the cookbook. He decided to clear up a little before carrying on.

After he had tidied up a little he washed his hands and began to read the recipe.

"8 cups flour." He read and began to hunt around for the flour. He found a tin marked 'Flour' and opened it. It was empty.

"Ra damn it." He swore and looked around for something else he could use. He looked in all the cupboards and tins until he came across one marked 'Yeast' He opened it.

"Yeast." He muttered, "that rings a bell, didn't Jii-chan say yeast was good in cooking?" Feeling sure that he had found a good substitute, Yami carefully measured out eight cups of yeast and poured them into the bowl.

"What next?" he thought and looked at the recipe again. "Half a pound of butter." He read out loud and went to the fridge but there wasn't any butter. Yami growled in annoyance and then he spotted a wrapped packet. Taking it out he discovered it was lard.

He unwrapped the packet and looked at the hard white stuff inside.

"Well it's like butter so I guess it'll be okay." He said and proceeded to weigh out half a pound.

"Let's see what next?" He wondered and looked at the recipe again. "Three eggs, beaten. I wonder how I do that?" he found three eggs in the fridge and looked at them.

"Hmm how do I beat them? Maybe I should punch them?" He thought and raised his fist before bringing it down and 'beating' the eggs. (AN: He did not remove the shells)

"Messy business this beating eggs thing." He commented before washing his hands. He added the battered eggs to the yeast and lard in the bowl and looked at the recipe again.

"Five hundred ml water. How do I measure that?" He wondered until his eyes rested on the jug he had beaten the eggs in. He snatched it up and saw 'ml' on the side. Happily, he measured out 500ml and poured it into the bowl. He looked at the recipe again.

"Two tsp cocoa powder. What in Ra's name is a tsp? Oh well I'll just stick a couple of spoonfuls in."

He rummaged in the drawer and found a tablespoon, which he used to carefully measure out two spoonfuls of the dark powder.

Two cups of sugar came next and finally the recipe said to mix it all together. He started to try and mix the ingredients but wasn't having much success. After trying for a while, Yami's arms were worn out and still the mixture wasn't mixed. Then he remembered that they had a food processor that should mix the stuff well.

He got it out of the cupboard and plugged it in before adding the semi-mixed ingredients to it and switching the machine on…

Unfortunately, Yami had forgotten to put the lid on when he switched on the processor and so bits of mixture started to fly everywhere. They covered Yami, the surfaces and the floor in big dollops of goo.

"Yargh!" screamed Yami and hurriedly put the lid on the processor.

The mixture was finally mixed and Yami got out a tin to put it in. He looked at the recipe again and saw that it said 'greased cake tin'.

"Now where am I going to find grease?" He wondered and looked under the sink. He took everything out before coming across a tub that said 'grease'

"Ah excellent." Yami said and smeared some of the thick black stuff on the inside of the tin.

Then he remembered he was going to add more chocolate to make it a perfect cake and went to the cupboard where Jii-chan kept the tub of sweets and chocolate bars.

Grabbing some of the bars as well as other sweets, Yami went back to his mixture and tipped everything in. (AN: he didn't un-wrap the bars of chocolate!)

He switched on the processor again and everything was mushed together. When Yami was satisfied with the mixture, he poured what was left of the mixture into the tin and put it into the oven.

He turned the dial to the right temp and put the 'cake' in. He shut the door and looked round at the mess in the kitchen and then down at himself.

"I think I'll go shower while I'm waiting for this to cook." He said and vanished upstairs. He put his music on loud while he showered and sang along to it while he cleaned the goop from his hair and the rest of himself.

The music and the shower drowned out the sound of the 'BANG!' when the oven door was blown open as the yeast began its work…

Yami had no idea anything was wrong until he went downstairs and into the kitchen where he stopped short and his mouth fell open when he saw what was inside.

The mixture of Yeast and lard etc had expanded and grown out of the oven and now covered the entire kitchen. It was ENORMOUS!

"Oh Ra…" Yami gasped. What on earth had happened? The mixture which had landed on the walls and ceiling when Yami had tried to blend without the lid, had also expanded and grown and was currently running down the walls and dripping off the ceiling.

Yami looked at the massive blob, which was covering at least half the kitchen. What was he going to do about this?

At that moment the front door of the shop went and Yami went out to see who it was as the shop was closed for the day.

It was Yugi.

"Yugi!" Yami squeaked half-glad to see him and half-scared of what his aibou was going to say when he saw the devastated kitchen. Yami's tone must have given something away because Yugi immediately looked at him suspiciously.

"What have you done Yami?" he asked unsure if he really wanted an answer. Yami knew it was no good trying to cover up as Yugi could read him like a book, even when his end of the link was closed off.

"T-the kitchen aibou." He stammered and Yugi looking increasingly worried, made his way into the kitchen but stopped dead when he saw the massive blob which had invaded it.

"Yami…what in Ra's name were you trying to do?" Yugi managed to say while he stared at the mess in horror.

"It was supposed to be the biggest and best chocolate cake I could bake for your birthday." Yami said dolefully.

"That's a cake?" Yugi asked. "Wow Yami do you think I need feeding up or something? Whatever possessed you to do something like this? Why is it so big?"

"I don't know aibou, it was small when I put it in the oven." Yami said feeling really depressed that his brilliant idea was a disaster.

"What on earth did you use in it?" Yugi wanted to know.

"Well there wasn't any flour but I found a tin that said 'yeast' so I used that instead.

"Yeast? Oh no how much?"

"Eight cups." Yami said feeling very small.

"By Ra Yami what am I going to do with you? Eight cups? No wonder it got so big! Oh well we'd better get this all cleaned up before Jii-chan comes home. Do you think you could send it to the shadow realm?"

"Yes of course aibou good idea." Yami cheered up a little and got to work. Soon after all traces of the huge blob had been eradicated but there was still the pots and things to clean so Yugi filled a bowl and washed while Yami dried.

"Aibou what is yeast?" Yami asked and Yugi explained about bread and only a tiny amount is needed to make dough rise to the proper height.

"What else did you put in Yami?" Yugi asked having spotted the remains of a chocolate bar wrapper in the mixture earlier.

"Lard, eggs, chocolate bars, marshmallows, sugar and cocoa powder." Yami said and Yugi stared at him dumbstruck.

"Lard?" He said screwing his face up in disgust.

"Yeah, there was no butter." Yami explained and Yugi had to give him ten out of ten for ingenuity.

"What about the choc bars and sweets?"

"Ah the recipe didn't look chocolatey enough so I added some to make it better."

Yugi couldn't help it, he laughed. He held his sides and doubled over Yami grinning and then finally laughing himself.

When they finally calmed down, they finished cleaning up the kitchen and made it spotless before Yugi drove them both into town where they chose a cake between them before returning home.

"Happy Birthday Yugi." Yami said giving his aibou a kiss.

"Thanks Mou hitori no boku." Yugi said knowing that Yami loved this term for him (AN: Japanese for 'another me') "One thing is for sure, I won't forget it in a hurry!"

Owari – for the cooking one!

Yami: Wow yeast really does that?

Yugi: yup!

Yami: Okay remind me never to attempt cooking for real!

Everyone: That's a VERY good idea!

(Laughter can be heard from everyone)


	5. Yami's first time With a cold

Disclaimer: I don't own diddlysquat….I don't own yugioh either!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far I have loved reading them and I love making you all laugh. This series is getting quite popular even my mum suggested a chapter for this series! And she hates yugioh rofl. Anyway her suggestion is for a future fic hehe.

Yami's first time With a cold

Yami and Yugi had settled themselves down in front of the TV to watch a video that they had rented out. They were watching the movie and alternately dipping their hands into the bowl of popcorn to retrieve the sweet puffed up kernels one by one. Suddenly Yami sneezed

"A-A-A-A-A-TISHOOOOOOO!" He sneezed very loudly and making Yugi jump.

"Oooh Yami are you ok?" Yugi asked his dark concerned.

"Yes I think so Aibou. What was that?"

"You sneezed Yami, have you never done that before?"

"No never, what does it mean?"

"Could mean anything Yami. Could mean you're getting a cold or have something tickling your nose."

"What is a cold aibou?" Said Yami looking as if a cold what something to be greatly feared.

"Well your nose will run and you'll sneeze a lot and you may even get a high temperature."

"My nose will run? Where will it run to?"

Yugi couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing. Yami looked at his aibou in amazement wondering what on earth was so funny.

"Y-Yami your nose won't run away, It'll run with runny stuff. But you might not be getting a cold, could just be one of those things."

Yami nodded and settled down to watch the movie again. Yugi reached his hand round to get some more popcorn and was met with empty space. Yugi patted his hand all over Yami's leg making his dark giggle.

"Hee hee Yugi stop it that tickles." Chuckled the former pharaoh and Yugi finally turned round.

"Yami where's the popcorn gone?" Yugi asked looking at Yami's empty leg. Yami looked round.

"I don't know aibou it was there a minute ago."

Both boys hunted round for the missing popcorn but it was nowhere to be found.

"Odd…" Yugi muttered. "Oh well I'll go and make us some more. Yami your nose is running."

"Oh dear." Yami said and sniffed.

"Here use this tissue." Yugi said handing Yami a tissue. Yami blew his nose and sat back down and pausing the movie. Yugi vanished into the kitchen and could be heard humming as the popcorn popped in the maker. Yami's nose began to tickle him and he sneezed again.

"A-A-A-A-TISHOO!" he sneezed again and blew his nose loudly.

"Yami you okay?" came a concerned voice from the kitchen.

"I think so aibou, maybe I am getting one of those cold things." He said and sniffed.

Yugi came back in with a fresh bowl of popcorn.

"Well Yami I shouldn't worry if you are getting a cold they don't last long, they're just annoying for a few days."

"Okay aibou." Said Yami and patted the seat next to him for Yugi to sit down so they could finish watching the movie. Yugi sat down and reached for the remote.

It wasn't there.

"Yami where's the remote?" Yugi asked looking all over for it.

"Oh I don't know aibou, I thought it was on the table." Said Yami and also began to hunt around for it. They ransacked the room but couldn't find the remote at all.

"Well that is bizarre." Yugi said. "Maybe I took it into the kitchen when I made the popcorn." And he went into the kitchen to hunt for it.

Yami felt that now very familiar tickle in his nose again.

"A-A-A-A-TISHOOO!" he sneezed and sat down very suddenly. "Phew this sneezing thing is hard work." He said as Yugi came back into the sitting room. "Any luck?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Nope I have no idea where that's gone." He said and sat down. He looked to where the TV should be planning on starting the movie manually and did a double take.

"Yami, where's the TV?" he gasped as they both stared at the empty void which should have been a TV.

"Well that's weird. It was there a minute ago." Yami said thoughtfully. Suddenly he started to draw breath in for another sneeze and Yugi put his finger up to Yami's nose to try and stop it but he was too late.

"ATISHOOO!" sneezed Yami and blew his nose again. "Uhhh." He moaned and then saw Yugi's face. It wore a mixture of fear and shock.

"My finger…where is my finger…" He whispered and looked at Yami. "Yami where is my finger?"

Yami looked at the place on Yugi's hand where his finger should be and there was nothing but an empty space.

"Yugi I think my sneezing is making things vanish." Yami said thinking that this whole bizarre chain of events had started the first time he sneezed.

"But where are the things going?" Yugi wondered hoping that he would be able to get his finger back from wherever it had gone to.

"Hmm I think they may be going to the shadow realm." Yami said thoughtfully. "It would be the obvious place to start looking." He reached for his Duel Monsters deck and drew a card that both of them knew very well.

"I summon the Dark Magician." Yami shouted and the Dark Magician appeared in front of them both.

"Dark Magician, has anything turned up in the shadow realm that is unusual in the last hour or so?" Yami asked and the Dark Magician nodded.

"Yes master, a bowl of strange food, a black box with buttons, a large box with some sort of screen and a finger."

"My finger." Yugi said and the Dark Magician raised an eyebrow.

"How did you manage to send your finger to the shadow realm young master?" He asked with the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Yami sneezed and it vanished." Said Yugi and the Dark Magician nodded.

"Ah yes I have heard it said that those that possess the powers of the Millennium Items might have a problem with sneezing. The Tomb Robber Bakura once had a problem with sneezing in a tomb. He accidentally sent everything in it to the shadow realm so there was nothing left to steal. He was angry about it for days afterwards." He grinned at the memory of sitting in the shadow realm watching Bakura get very angry about his lack of goodies. Yugi and Yami grinned too.

"A-A-A-A-TISHOO!" Sneezed Yami yet again and they all looked round for what may have vanished this time.

"Look the bowl of fruit has vanished." Yugi said pointing (AN: Yugi used his left index finger to point as his right one had disappeared). The other two looked to where he pointed and sure enough, the large bowl of fruit had vanished.

"Tell you what," the Dark Magician said "You get rid of the cold and then everything can be returned from the shadow realm."

"Good idea." Said Yugi "meanwhile I'll go to the store and get you some cold medicine to help you feel better."

"Thanks aibou I'd really appreciate that." Yami said gratefully. The Dark Magician vanished back into the shadow realm and Yugi put his coat on.

"Try not to send too much to the shadow realm while I'm out Yami." Grinned Yugi (AN: the Dark Magician sent Yugi's finger back) and left Yami alone in the house.

Yugi walked along to the yak-kyok (Japanese for chemist) wondering if it was really wise to leave Yami alone in the house. He suspected to find a fairly empty house when he got back but never mind, they could get it all back from the shadow realm when the sneezing had subsided…

Yami meanwhile was not having a very good time of it. He had sneezed away the settee, the table, the chairs, his and Yugi's bed causing him to get a bruise when he fell to the floor when it vanished and all the doors in the house.

"Ra damn this sneezing." Yami muttered and he sneezed again causing the chest of drawers to vanish. "At this rate there'll be nothing left." He said before sneezing again and making the wardrobe vanish.

"Sorry Dark Magician." He whispered hoping that none of these items were landing on his head or anything.

Meanwhile Yugi had obtained the required medicine for Yami and was making his way back home. He walked along with his head down looking at the ground as he went. He knew the way home so well he didn't really need to watch where he was going. He arrived at the front doorstep and put his hand out to turn the knob and open the door but was met with thin air.

"Oh no he's made the front door vanish." He thought and slowly looked up. His jaw hit the floor when he saw exactly what Yami had made vanish.

There was no house and no Yami either.

"Oh no he made the whole house vanish! And where has he gone? Oh dear if he's still sneezing, he'll be making all sorts of things vanish." Yugi looked around and sure enough he could see people looking out of vanished front doors, windows and in one person's case the entire front of their house that had vanished.

"Geeze that must have been an enormous sneeze that made the whole front of a house disappear in one go!" Even now Yugi could see the funny side of things and smiled at the puzzled expressions on people's faces. He could see the insurance claim form entry 'We were eating dinner round the table when the front of our house vanished into thin air!' Somehow he didn't think the companies would pay up for something like that. He thought he better hurry and find Yami before he made a suspension bridge vanish or something.

He trotted along the road following the trail of vanished objects until he came to an old warehouse. From inside he could hear sneezing and alternate 'Oh Ra damn this sneezing!' as more stuff vanished. Yugi grinned, the sweets he had bought would clear Yami's nose and enable him to breathe normally again.

He pushed open the door of the warehouse which promptly disappeared from his very hands as Yami sneezed again.

"Yami! Here have one of these sweets quick it should stop your sneezing or at least slow it down."

Yami thanked Yugi profusely having grown sick and tired of all the sneezing. His hair was all over the place, (Well more than normal hehe) his nose was all red from all the blowing and his eyes were streaming. He shoved a sweet into his mouth and sighed as the eucalyptus in the sweet cleared his nose and stopped the tickle.

"Aaahh that's better." He said. "Thanks aibou I was beginning to think it would never stop!"

"Well you may still get the odd sneeze until your cold is gone but it won't be anywhere near as many as you have been getting."

"We must get the Dark Magician to return everything from the shadow realm to here. By the way how did you manage to make the whole front of a house vanish?" Yugi asked smiling as he remembered the faces of the people whose house it was.

"A very large and loud sneeze." Yami said going slightly red at the memory. Yugi giggled.

"You should have seen their faces Yami it was so funny." They looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. They laughed for a long time until yugi remembered they had no house.

"Yami we must get our house back before Jii-chan gets home!"

Yami stopped laughing straight away and summoned the Dark Magician.

By the time they got back home, the house/shop and everything in it was back to normal even their bowl of popcorn was returned.

Mrs Yola down the road and her family got the shock of their lives when the front of their house suddenly reappeared from nowhere. Mr Yola had been on the phone to the insurance company trying to explain about the vanished wall to a very bored sounding salesman and when the wall reappeared, the salesman told Mr Yola in no uncertain terms to get stuffed and stop wasting his time!

Several other people got shocks as the missing parts of their houses were returned to normal and when it was all done, Yugi and Yami breathed a huge sigh of relief and settled down to finish watching the movie they had originally rented out while Yami sucked sweets to stop him sneezing anymore.

Owari – For the sneezing fic

Yugi: You made the front wall of a house vanish with a single sneeze?

Yami: Apparently I did, well it was a very big sneeze.

Yugi: I know it's just funny.

Yami: What's next oh great and mighty authoress?

Yami Seirei: Hmm I think I'll give you your first driving lesson…

Everyone: DRIVING? Uh-oh…

Yami Seirei: hey he won't be that bad…at least I don't think so heh we'll have to wait and see. (Does a double-take) You called me great and mighty Yami?

Yami: Yes well if I suck up to you you might stop making these so embarressing!

Yami Seirei: Bribery eh? Well I might have to make the next one even worse for you as I don't believe in bribing."

Yami: Oh Ra what have I done?

Bakura: Bakka pharaoh!

Yugi: (In very cute voice and puppy-dog-eyes-of-doom mode) Please review this fic as it's one of Yami Seirei's personal favourites – after the cooking one of course!


	6. Yami's first time Driving

Disclaimer: Blah blah see previous chapters.

Yami: Is this my first time driving?

Yami Seirei: Yes it is.

Yami: Oh yay I get to drive my aibou…

Everyone: Up the wall!

Yami Seirei & Yami KITG: hahahahaha!

Yami: Shaddap!

(Giggles can be heard from everyone)

Yami's first time – Driving…

Yami walked into the kitchen and plopped down in the first available chair. Yugi looked at him and Yami flashed him an 'I've-had-a-totally-crap-day-and-I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it look' nevertheless Yugi was curious so he broached the subject with his dark.

"Bad day?"

"Don't ask."

"Fine I won't." Yugi said a little annoyed that Yami had been so short with him.

There was a pause as Yugi turned back to the dishes he was washing up.

"Well if you really must know." Yami began but Yugi interrupted him.

"No really if you've had a bad day it's fine I don't want you to have to re-live it all."

"It's fine aibou I want to tell you."

"No really Yami it's okay you just relax while I fix us something to eat."

"But I want to tell you."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't"

"YES I DO!" finally yelled Yami more angry now than he had been before.

"FINE THEN TELL ME!" Yugi yelled back and sat down at the table.

"Sorry aibou I've just had a really rough day." Yami said calming down and apologising.

"It's okay Yami I know what those days are like. So tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, it was fine when I got out of bed this morning, you had already gone out and I decided to go into town for the day and get a few things."

"Cool. Go on." Yugi encouraged.

"Well I was slightly late leaving the house and by the time I got to the bus stop the bus was just pulling away so I had to wait for the next one which was full and so it didn't stop."

"Oh poor you Yami." Yugi sympathised.

"Anyway the next one was okay and I got into town okay and bought the things I needed. Then I wanted a taxi to get across town to another shop but they were all gone and I had to wait an hour for one to come because they were all busy. Anyway I got what I wanted and caught a bus home but had to stand all the way because it was crowded. Anyway I decided I want to learn to drive."

Yugi nearly choked on his drink.

"Drive Yami? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely aibou, will you teach me?"

"Me?" Yugi said in an uncharacteristically high squeaky voice and then clearing his throat. "Ahem, why me?"

"Why not? You can drive can you not?"

"Yes but I've not long learned I'm not sure if I could teach another person what to do. Why don't you get an instructor?"

"Well I can do that later on when I know the basics. Please Yugi I'll make it worth your while later." He said weedlingly and winked at Yugi making it plain as to what he had planned to make it up to him later. Yugi couldn't resist he gave in and nodded.

"Alright Yami I'll teach you to drive. It's too late now but I'll show you tomorrow morning okay?"

"Yeah!" Yami cried and swept his light into his arms for a kiss. "Tomorrow then." he said and carried his aibou upstairs to carry out the promise he made.

The following morning, Yami got up and dressed in a state of excitement. He had wanted to ask about driving for a while but had never found the right opportunity but now he had and he couldn't wait to get started. He poked Yugi.

"Wake up aibou it's time to teach me to drive."

"I'll play with my hamster in a minute mummy." Mumbled Yugi clearly still dreaming about something.

Yami grinned and rolled a newspaper into a cone and put it to his lips.

"TIME FOR MY DRIVING LESSON AIBOU." He boomed through the 'loud hailer' he had made.

"YARGH!" screamed Yugi leaping off the bed and landing in a heap on the floor. "That's it Yami, you are going to die." Came his muffled voice from somewhere under the covers, which had landed on top of him.

Yami giggled as Yugi tried to disentangle himself from the covers and stand up with some dignity.

"You could have been a bit more gentle Yami!"

"Sorry aibou I was being gentle but you started talking about playing with your hamster so I thought I had better be a bit more forceful."

"I did?" Yugi said "Oh dear well now I'm up I'll got get a shower and grab something to eat and then we'll go okay?"

"Sounds good to me aibou." Yami said happy that they would be out driving soon.

An hour or so later Yami and Yugi were sitting in the car on a quiet lane while Yugi explained the buttons, levers and switches and what they all did. Yami was wearing an I-don't-understand-but-I-guess-ill-get-it-in-the-end look.

"Okay Yami turn that key to start the car." Said Yugi pointing to the ignition key.

Yami turned the indicated key and the car lurched forwards.

"Damn I forgot to take it out of gear." Yugi admonished himself "Yamican you press down on that pedal with your left foot?"

Yami pressed down on the clutch and Yugi took the car out of gear.

"Now try starting it again Yami." He instructed and Yami turned the car smiling when the engine kicked into life.

"Okay now what?" He asked looking at Yugi.

"Check your mirror to see if you can see out the back window okay." Yugi said and Yami did as he was told adjusting his mirror a little until he had a good view.

"Okay now push down on the clutch pedal and move the gear stick into 1st."

"Where's first?" Yami said looking a bit worried with all these instructions.

"There." Yugi said pointing so Yami pushed down on the clutch and moved the gear stick to the right place.

"Now press down gently on the accelerator which is the far right pedal – the middle one is the brake, very important pedal that one."

The car's engine revved loudly as Yami pressed down on the accelerator.

"I said gently!" Yugi said and Yami released the pedal until the engine was humming nicely.

"Right now take your foot off the clutch, SLOWLY!" Yugi suddenly shouted as Yami took it all the way off and the car jolted and stalled.

"Oh sorry Yugi." Yami said and went to turn the key again to start it.

"Hang on take it out of gear first." Yugi said urgently in case the car stalled again and Yami did so and started the car again.

"Now do the same as before but this time lift your foot off the clutch very slowly and the car should move forwards at a nice steady pace."

Yami concentrated and felt the pull of the car as the accelerator bit ready to go. He then released his foot a bit too fast and put his foot down again making the car bunny hop down the road.

"Yami….stop….please!" Yugi begged his dark in between bunny hops.

Yami preceded to panic slightly and let go of the clutch totally making the car stall again. They both sat for a minute trying to get their breath back.

"Oh dear I'm not much good at this am I?" Yami said feeling depressed.

"Hey come on mou hitori no boku, everyone makes mistakes the first time they drive. Just take it easy and don't panic next time."

"Okay aibou I'll try again."

Yami started the car again and put his foot on the accelerator, pressing it until he felt the engine 'biting' then he released the clutch and found the car started moving forwards and not bunny hopping. He pressed a bit harder on the accelerator but the car didn't seem to want to go any faster.

"What's wrong aibou?" Yami asked feeling very worried that he was doing something else wrong.

"Don't panic Yami just release your foot off the accelerator and at the same time press the clutch all the way down and move the gear stick into 2nd gear."

"Where's second?" Yami cried beginning to panic with all these instructions. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own and he slammed one foot on the brake hard making the car screech to a stop and stall again because he forgot to press the clutch.

Yami thumped the wheel in annoyance.

"Argh! I can't do this aibou, lets just go home." He said and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Yami don't you dare give up! Think of this like a game it's just a case of learning which parts go where and when to move them – like chess!"

"Ah!" Yami exclaimed and smiled suddenly. Yes this was a game and that was something that this king of games was not going to fail on!

A new glint came into Yami's eyes. Yugi saw it a grinned. He'd said the magic words and now he knew that Yami would try until he succeeded.

Yugi showed Yami the gear positions and made him practise moving through the gears before letting him start the car again.

"Remember Yami this is a game." Yugi said and Yami grinned starting the car and pulling off down the road.

"The aim of the game is to get us home in one piece." Yugi said and Yami nodded.

"Right." He said and moved through the gears as they drove towards town. Yami began to really enjoy himself and imagined where he could go and what he could do when he had passed his test. He was so busy enjoying himself he forgot to concentrate on his driving and managed to cut someone up on a roundabout to Yugi's yells of "Watch what you're doing Yami!" and honks from the horn of the annoyed driver.

Eventually Yami pulled up outside the Kame game shop and stopped the car.

"I won!" he cheered and Yugi giggled.

"Yes mou hitori no boku, you won."

Owari for the first driving lesson!

Yami Seirei: Well there you are Yami's first driving lesson, sorry if it's not as funny as the others but I promise the next one Yami's first time decorating will be funnier.

Yami: d…d…decorating?

Yami Seirei: Yeah you get to paint the whole house and have fun while you're doing it.

Yami: Oh hehe sounds like fun eh aibou?

Yugi: Um…

Everyone: Yami Seirei, are you sure about this?

Yami Seirei: Of course I am!

Yami KITG: Hmm well at least Yami won't try and throw a can of paint onto a shelf and have it land on his head like you did at work today right?

Yami Seirei: (Turning very red) Um ah well yes it slipped…

Yami KITG: Slipped my butt…

Yami Seirei: Hey!

Yami KITG: (Whistles)

Everyone: Please review! Yami Seirei reads all and loves all reviews.


	7. Yami's first time Decorating

Disclaimer: There's one in chapter 1 if you haven't been reading them why do I bother to repeat myself? Anyway I don't own it.

Yami: What now?

Yami Seirei: Your first time decorating.

Yami: Ohh sounds cool!

Yugi: Um what is he going to be doing to be decorating?

Yami Seirei: Your bedroom

Yami KITG: This I gotta see!

Yami: (whining) When is Yugi going to be humiliated in one of your chapters?

Yami Seirei: Well he had plenty of that before he solved the puzzle remember?

Yami: True sorry Aibou okay I'm ready.

Yami's first time decorating…

Yami had carried on with his driving and had now passed his test. He was grateful to Yugi for that first lesson and wanted to give him something in return. He remembered that Yugi often mentioned that their bedroom could use a little redecorating and so Yami had been secretly watching late night DIY programs on TV to try and learn how to do it so he could surprise Yugi.

Yugi's grandpa was going away for a week and Yami planned to send Yugi out for the day after all a day was all he needed he was sure as they always manage to makeover those rooms in a day or even in a few hours in some cases and he was pretty sure he would be able to do the same.

What Yami had failed to realize was that those programs generally had a crew of people who were experienced in painting and decorating rather than 5000 year old ex-pharaoh's who had never so much as lifted a paintbrush.

However Yami was determined and had sneaked into town the previous day and bought the wallpaper and paint that he knew Yugi really liked. It was an Egyptian style wallpaper with hieroglyphs all over it. Yugi said he wanted that on the base half of the wall and plain paint on the top half. He had said he was going to get round to it sometime but he hadn't as yet. Well Yami was sure he could manage to do it for him. He'd sensibly spoken to the assistants in the shop and been given all the equipment he needed. He had also bought gold gloss to do the doorframes and skirting boards with even though Yugi hadn't mentioned that, Yami thought it would be a nice touch. He knew Yugi had selected the wallpaper to give Yami a little slice of Egypt in their bedroom and he loved his little Aibou for being so thoughtful.

He'd stashed all the things he'd bought in the garden shed hoping that Yugi wouldn't decide he needed something that night. He hadn't and Yami's secret was safe.

Yugi dutifully went out the following morning promising not to return until the evening. He looked at Yami suspiciously though as lately every time he had gone out some disaster or other had occurred. However he decided that there probably wasn't too much that Yami could get up to this time and so he went out without any protest.

As soon as he had gone out, Yami changed into old clothes and began to clear out the bedroom. He shoved everything into the spare room and set up the pasting table he had bought in the middle of the room.

He had been told to do any painting that needed doing before attempting to paper the walls and so he went and fetched the paint. He decided to paint the skirting boards and doorframe first. He opened the paintbrushes packet and took one out. He fetched a screwdriver and began to prise the lid off the paint pot.

It was then that things started to go wrong.

The lid suddenly flipped off and flipped over and over through the air in seemingly slow motion. Yami made a dive for the lid and would have caught it if he hadn't tripped over one of the unopened pots of paint and went sprawling across the floor.

The disgruntled former pharaoh picked himself up off the floor grumbling to himself about looking undignified when he caught sight of the paint pot lid. It was there on the floor but it had fallen paint side down.

"Typical." Yami growled and went to pick up the lid. There was now a perfect golden circle of paint on the carpet.

"Oh Ra." Yami swore. Yugi was going to be angry when he saw that. Oh well maybe he could wash it off. Yes he would try.

He went into the kitchen and fetched a cloth and bowl of water and went back up to the bedroom with it.

He preceded to scrub the patch of gold paint with the cloth what Yami didn't realize was that the gold paint was oil based and water would have no effect on it. Yami scrubbed and scrubbed but found to his horror that the patch of gold paint spread until it was quite large.

"Oh no now what can I do?" Yami muttered as he looked round the room in desperation for a solution. He went through to the other room where all the bedroom stuff was and looked round. He spotted the rug and decided to put that over the gold paint patch. With that solution decided, he went back to start painting.

He dipped his brush into the paint and began to slap it onto the doorframe.

He worked quickly and managed to do the frame and skirting boards fairly quickly. He was feeling very chuffed with himself until he looked back over his handiwork and saw what he'd done.

"Oh no…"

He had used too much paint and it had run and dripped down the woodwork and onto the carpet in globules of paint that were soaking and drying into the carpet. There was also drips of paint between the paint pot and the woodwork. Yami was beginning to wonder whether this was all worth it but he thought of Yugi's face when he saw the finished bedroom and that spurred him on. He should have quit while he thought about it…

Next he decided to paint the top half of the wall in readiness for papering and carefully prised the lid off the paint pot. This time it came off better and didn't fly off. Feeling pleased with himself he preceded to pour some of the paint into the tray for the roller. Putting the pot to one side, he picked up the roller and dipped it into the paint and tried to make the roller go round and cover it with paint. The roller however had other ideas. It just slipped and slid over the part of the tray meant for rolling the brush and wouldn't turn.

"Ra damn you roller!" Yami snarled at it and grabbed the roller in his hand physically turning it round and making sure it was all covered in paint. He finally managed it and began to roller it onto the wall. Up and down he went over the wall for quite a long way until he couldn't squeeze any more paint out of the roller and put some more paint on it.

In no time at all, Yami had gone round the top half of the whole room and stood back to admire his handiwork. It was not very good. The walls looked patchy and long drips of paint ran down where he had used too much paint and it had run. There were also big drips all over the floor where he had splattered paint everywhere including on himself. He was covered in it! It was all in his hair and all over his clothes and hands. He groaned. It was going to take ages to clean up. Oh well he could do it all later when he had finished the room.

He went over his painting again and when he looked at it he was pleased to see it was all solid and not patchy. Yami congratulated himself on a good job and put the lids back on the paint pots. He cleared up and then took his bucket and wallpaper paste powder and went to mix it. Following the instructions on the packet he made up the paste. He stirred the bucked but the mixture seemed much too sloppy.

"It looks too thin." He said to himself and went to get another couple of packets of paste. He poured all that in and stirred. Now the consistency was the same as described on the packet and mumbling to himself about inadequate instructions, Yami carted the bucket into the bedroom and began to unwrap the wallpaper rolls.

He turned it over and spent a happy five minutes or so reading the hieroglyphics on it. Then he spread the paper on the pasting table and picked up the pasting brush. He dipped it into his mixed paste and went to pull it out but it wouldn't budge.

"What the?" Yami exclaimed and noticed that the mixture was thick and very stiff. He tugged at the brush until it came away from the mixture with a 'schloop' sound. Yami had been tugging so hard that when it came away he fell over backwards and crashed into the wall.

"Ow." He muttered and picked himself up. "Maybe I used too much paste powder? Oh well I better mix some more."

He took the bucket out and got a bin bag. He tipped the bucket upside-down but the mixture stayed in the bucket. Then he fetched a big spoon and began to spoon the mixture out. It was so stiff by now that it was really hard work and he had to hack away at it. By the time he had emptied the bucket he was hot, sweaty and tired.

"I will definitely need a shower when I'm done." He said and tried to lift the bag with the paste in it. It promptly split and the mixture went all over the floor in the kitchen.

"Oh Ra damn it!" He said angrily and stalked out of the room too angry to try and clear it up. He would do it later he decided.

He fetched another packet of paste and made it up according to the instructions, this time sticking to them. He gave the mixture ten minutes and then stirred it and found that it was the right consistency.

"Excellent." He said feeling more positive and got his paper ready to paste. He hummed as he slapped lots of paste on the paper and picking it up he began to walk over to the wall to attach it.

Unfortunately Yami had failed to do something important and that was to cut the paper from the roll before pasting it. He trod on the paper by accident and tripped going flying and landing full length on the pasted paper. Muttering all sorts of curses in Egyptian, Yami got up and peeled the offending pasted paper from his person. He carried it over to the wall and this time managed to get it actually on to the wall. The problem was that most of the paste had come off the paper and was now all over him and as a result, the paper wouldn't stick to the wall.

Yami began to get more and more annoyed with it and began to desperately hold it onto the wall hoping it would stick but it wouldn't so Yami put more paste on it and tried to get it on the wall again but what he hadn't noticed was that the paper which was still attached to the roll, had wrapped round his legs and as he turned to walk away from the wall again the paper he'd just stuck on the wall came off and the paper round his legs tripped him up. Down he went again and this time he was so angry that he rolled round on the floor in a rage getting more and more tangled up in the paper until eventually when he had bumped into the paste bucket, which tipped all over him plastering the paper to him.

In no time at all Yami had become a sort of mummified failed DIYer who discovered that inside his wallpaper prison he could hardly move and he had no means of escape. He did the only thing he could and opened the mind link.

"YUGI HELP MEEEEEE!" he screamed to his Aibou and Yugi who happened to be drinking a nice cool glass of lemonade at the time promptly leapt three feet into the air and spat his mouthful of lemonade all over Jounouchi.

"Jou! Yami is in trouble, I have to help him." Yugi panicked running out the door and down the road with Jou in hot persuit.

"Hold on Yami I'm coming." Yugi cried feeling extremely worried as he sped towards the Kame Game shop.

Nothing could have prepared him for the carnage he found. He walked through the back door into the kitchen and found the mass of stiff drying paste all over the floor.

"Oh what has he been doing?" Yugi groaned while Jou looked on in horror.

They made their way through to the lounge and found everything in order.

"Well nothing here." Yugi said and spoke to Yami through the link 'mou hitori no boku where are you?' and the answer came 'In the bedroom.'

Yugi led the way to the bedroom and his mouth fell open when he saw the paint mess on the floor and walls where the paint had dripped down. Eventually when he had taken everything in, his gaze settled on a paper covered mummified lump on the floor, which was struggling feebly against its bonds.

"Jou help me get all this off him." Yugi said urgently while Jou fought the urge to laugh very loudly at Yami's predicament.

Yugi fetched a pair of scissors and cut the offending wallpaper from Yami who looked up at his Aibou with a very sheepish look on his face (A.N. If you can imagine Yami looking sheepish that would be so cute!)

"I'm sorry Aibou." He said meekly, "It was supposed to be a surprise for you to say thanks for giving me a driving lesson."

"Oh Yami what am I going to do with you?" Yugi wondered out loud and Jou looked at the walls.

"Well Yami hasn't done a bad paint job on the walls so maybe we can finish the room?" He said and Yugi nodded.

"Yes with three of us it shouldn't take too long, come on Yami we'll show you how to paper properly and by the way I love this paper I'm so pleased you remembered." He grinned giving his dark a hug and a kiss.

As the sun set on Domino City, Yami, Yugi and Jou set their pasting brushes down having hung the last piece of paper on the walls and the boarder which had Egyptian drawings on it. They folded their arms and admired their handiwork.

"Perfect." Yugi said and the three of them packed away the things and sank to the floor exhausted.

"Well you're welcome to stay the night Jou." Yugi said and Jou nodded.

"Thanks Yugi, I'll fix us something to eat."

"You don't have to Jou we can get pizza."

"Really it's okay, I have to make dinners for my dad a lot of the time, at least you guys will appreciate it." Jou said looking sad for a moment.

Yugi gave his best friend a hug and Jou vanished into the kitchen, which had been cleaned of the goop from earlier.

The following day they moved all the furniture back into the bedroom and Jou went home laughing to himself about the 'mummified' former pharaoh.

"Yami?" Yugi said as they sat on their bed.

"Yes Aibou?"

"Promise me one thing."

"Of course."

"Next time just say thanks."

Owari for the decorating story.

Yami: You just had to mummify me again didn't you?

Yami Seirei: Well at least you were alive this time to enjoy it.

Yami: Whaddaya mean enjoy it? I could hardly breathe!

Yami Seirei: Oop sorry Yami

Jou: hee hee you looked so funny Yami

Yami: Oh that's it make fun of the ancient pharaoh!

Yami KITG: Leave him alone you lot!

Yami Seirei: Oop my scary yami is on the warpath quick hide!

Yami KITG: (whips out a frying pan and goes on the warpath) come out come out whever you are hikari.

Yami Seirei: (Throws rabid tumbleweed at her yami) mwahahaha.

Yami KITG: HELP!

Jou: Please review!


End file.
